For Luffy's Sake
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Zoro's sacrifice for Luffy is not about just his dream. But also sacrifice his feeling.  Pair : Zona  sub-pair : Luna and a little SanNa


**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece.**

**Claim : original fan fiction story**

**Warning : **Blood fight (should I insert mature content?)

* * *

Buat yang ngerasa Fic ini ga indah secara bahasa dan terkesan miskin pendeksripsian kata, saya mohon maaf

dikarenakan fic ini aslinya adalah kerangka Doujin yang saya siapkan untuk pertarungan Zoro vs Mihawk.

Trims atas support teman" karena sudah bikin saya optimis untuk terus menulis.

**

* * *

**

Mihawk menangkap Nami. Ia mengikat Nami di sebuah tanaman beracun yang bisa membuat seorang manusia menjadi lumpuh. Nami semakin kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya pingsan.

Sebuah belati menyerang Mihawk dari belakang. Namun Mihawk masih sempat menghindar.

Mihawk menoleh ke arah datangnya belati tersebut sambil berpikir siapa yang datang. Dari balik api dan asap yang mengepul, terlihat bayangan seorang dengan tiga pedang datang. Muncullah Zoro, menghunus dua pedang di pinggangnya.

Mihawk mengejek Zoro dengan kata-kata "Belum puas kau? masih mau kehilangan sebuah mata lagi?"

Zoro yang sebelah matanya banjir darah, diam saja. Ia bersiap untuk menantang Mihawk.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu ngotot demi gadis ini. Bukankah kau sudah tahu betapa berbahayanya dia? Bisa mengendalikan cuaca Grand Line … bila dibiarkan, ia bisa menjadi mimpi buruk setiap makhluk hidup di dunia ini!" tanya Mihawk.

Nami sudah tidak sadar. Kini di tubuhnya muncul bercak-bercak hijau.

Melihat itu Zoro menggeram. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia mati!"

"Tenang. Tanaman ini takkan membunuhnya." Jawab Mihawk.

"Memang tidak bisa. Tapi tanaman ini bisa membuatnya lumpuh." Kata Zoro dengan tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia lumpuh? Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Mihawk.

"Dia sangat berarti bagi kaptenku, Luffy." Kata Zoro.

Berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna ucapan Zoro. Karena gadis ini adalah kekasih kaptennya, maka orang ini bersikeras menyelamatkannya sekalipun Mihawk sudah membelah mata kirinya barusan?

Si mata elang itu mengejeknya sekali lagi. "Bodoh sekali kau. Demi kepentingan orang lain kau rela kehilangan nyawamu, padahal dia bukan kekasihmu? Kalau memang Luffy kekasihnya, suruh dia datang sendiri, jangan kau."

Zoro mengenang selama ini ia selalu melihat Nami. Saat gadis itu marah, mengatur, menyebalkan, bahkan saat ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. Zoro berkata dengan sedikit pelan. "Dan terlebih dari itu semua … Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia...!"

Melihat Zoro mengacungkan senjata padanya, Mihawk mengambil belati kecil. "Memangnya kau pernah memiliki dia?"

Masih teringat dalam benak Zoro, seperti apa Luffy dan Nami di belakang Zoro. Mereka semakin dekat, semakin akrab, Zoro mengalah dan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan latihan-latihan fisik. Semakin ia ingat, semakin ia tahu, semakin keras ia berlatih. Itu juga merupakan alasan kenapa Zoro menjadi begitu tidak acuh pada Nami belakangan ini. Namun Zoro masih bersikeras. "Tidak tahu. Tapi ini bukan masalah pernah atau tidak."

Zoro dan Mihawk pun maju untuk berkelahi.

Mihawk menangkis ayunan pedang Zoro dengan mengayunkan belatinya. Zoro menyerangnya dari segala arah, Mihawk menghindari dan akhirnya kesulitan menghadapi kemarahan Zoro. Lengan kanannya tersayat. Mihawk menemukan celah pada Zoro dan menusuknya.

Mihawk melompat mundur dan menatap Zoro dengan serius.

Zoro masih menatapnya tajam dan berani. Ia mengambil nafas. Darah mengucur dari dada Zoro yang berlubang.

_Katanya kemarahan bisa membuat seorang pendekar berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat. Barangkali ini saatnya aku bermain serius dengannya_. Pikir Mihawk.

Mihawk melempar belatinya ke wajah Zoro. Zoro menangkisnya. CRANKK!

Belati itu terbang liar dan akhirnya menancap hanya beberapa senti di atas Nami yang bersandar di pohon. Mihawk menyerang Zoro sambil menghunus pedangnya langsung untuk memotong Zoro. Zoro berkelit dan menyerang pinggang Mihawk. Keduanya kembali saling berhadapan. Mihawk menyadari ada sesuatu pada pinggangnya. Mihawk meraba pinggangnya yang berdarah. _cukup sudah!_

Mihawk kembali menyerang Zoro dengan tatapan galak dan dingin. Zoro menyambut serangan itu, mencoba berkelit, dan menyerang seperti tadi, namun gerakannya sudah terbaca oleh Mihawk. Pedang Mihawk menyayat pahanya.

Darah menyembur dari luka Zoro. Zoro masih maju dan menyerang Mihawk. Mihawk menghindari serangan itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Zoro. Zoro segera menghindar, namun sayatan ujung pedang Mihawk yang tajam itu mengenai dahi Zoro. Darah mengucur dari sana dengan deras.

Zoro melompat mundur dengan kedua mata yang terasa perih. _Gawat! Sebelah mataku sudah buta dan kini darah membanjiri mataku yang lain!_

Tanpa ampun, Mihawk terus mengejarnya dan Zoro terus menghindarinya. Karena lompatan Zoro cukup jauh, Mihawk mengibaskan pedangnya dan angin menyayat tubuh Zoro. Zoro melindungi lehernya dengan lengan kanannya. Bajunya sobek dan lengannya berdarah dengan deras. Zoro tidak berhenti. Dia juga membalas dengan jurus yang sama. Mihawk menangkisnya dengan mengibaskan pedangnya. Tapi tetap melukai tubuhnya sedikit.

Mihawk berhenti dan tertegun.

Zoro mendarat sambil berlutut di atas rumput. Ia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mihawk. Zoro menyeka mata kanannya yang tersiram darah dari pelipisnya. Bercak darah membasahi lengan pakaiannya yang sudah terkoyak.

"Kau sudah banyak perkembangan, Zoro." Puji Mihawk.

Zoro mengeluarkan bandananya dan mengikat kepalanya untuk menahan pendarahan agar tidak mengganggu penglihatannya lagi. Setelah selesai, Zoro menggigit pedang Kuina dan kembali bangkit, siap menghadapi Mihawk lagi.

"Tapi masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku!" Mihawk maju untuk menyerang Zoro dengan ayunan atas.

Zoro menghindar, dan tanah terbelah akibat serangan Mihawk.

_Aku bisa mengenainya! Aku bisa melukainya! Aku bisa! _Zoro kembali mengcounter Mihawk. Kali ini mengenai punggung Mihawk dengan telak.

Mihawk terkejut dan marah. _luka di punggung adalah penghinaan bagi seorang swordsman._

Tanpa mengangkat pedangnya dari tanah, Mihawk mengayunkan ke belakang. "Heaaaaaaa….!"

Tanah terkelupas ditembus pedang Mihawk yang mengiris perut Zoro. Zoro menangkis dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Tapi pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Zoro dan menancap di sebuah pohon. Zoro mendarat di tanah dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan di mulutnya. Hanya tersisa dua buah pedang saja yang masih ia pegang sekarang. Tidak masalah. Zoro menggenggam pedang di tangan kanannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mihawk masih menyerang Zoro tanpa ampun. Zoro terus menghindari serangannya. Satu serangan death blow Mihawk membuat bumi berguncang.

_Aku tidak boleh terkena serangannya!_

Mihawk mengamuk. _Gila!_

_Inikah kekuatan Mihawk saat ia sedang mengamuk?_

Sekali sabet, tiga pohon terbelah menjadi dua. Dan sebuah tiang jauh di belakangnya masih terkena angin sayatan Mihawk. _Luar biasa aku baru kali ini melihat yang seperti ini!_

_Ia sungguh jagoan pedang nomer satu di dunia!_

_Dan ia jauh di atas kemampuanku!_

_Tapi …. _Di kulit Nami terdapat semakin banyak bercak hijau.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah!_

Zoro mendarat tidak sengaja di depan Nami persis. Mihawk menyerangnya dari ayunan atas. Deathblow yang sedang dikeluarkan Mihawk pasti sangat besar kekuatannya! Zoro tidak bisa pergi dari sana, kalau dia pergi, Nami pasti terkena serangan Mihawk. Maka Zoro menangkis serangan Mihawk dengan pedang Kuina yang masih digigit mulutnya.

TRANKK..!

Pedang Kuina patah jadi dua tertembus pedang hitam Mihawk sebelum akhirnya membelah bahu Zoro dan mematahkan lima buah tulang rusuknya.

Tapi Mihawk tidak melihat pedang yang digenggam kuat oleh kedua tangan Zoro yang menembus jantungnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, pendekar muda yang bersimbah darah itu mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk menembus jantung Mihawk. Ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk mengalahkan si jago pedang itu!

"Kau…." Mihawk menyemburkan darah segar ke wajah penusuknya.

Mihawk melemah. Zoro mendorongnya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah sambil terus menusuknya. Mihawk berusaha mencabut pedang itu dari jantungnya, tapi sia-sia. Tenaganya habis dengan cepat. Zoro menginjak kepala Mihawk hingga kepalanya terpaksa menurut dan rebah di atas tanah yang sudah terkelupas oleh sayatan pedangnya sendiri saat mengamuk tadi. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Mihawk berbaring terlentang sambil terengah-engah. Ia sudah menyerah. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah membela hidup wanita mengerikan itu…"

"Mungkin." Kata Zoro dengan dingin. "Tapi aku takkan bisa mengampuni diriku sendiri bila aku tidak melakukan ini."

Mihawk melemah. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis sambil berkata untuk terakhir kalinya pada si nomer satu yang baru. "Selamat. Kau yang terkuat sekarang."

Mihawk menutup matanya dalam damai dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan lega.

Zoro membungkuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Mihawk. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Nami dan menggendongnya. Ada beberapa helai rambut Nami yang berantakan di wajahnya sementara gadis itu bernafas dengan tidak teratur, menandakan ia sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Zoro menyingkap beberapa helai rambut di wajah Nami dan berdiri. Bahu kirinya terasa sakit sekali dan mengucurkan banyak darah yang merembes membasahi pakaiannya saat ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu.

Pada saat yang sama, Luffy datang dengan Chopper dan Usopp. "Nami…..!"

Melihat keadaan Zoro yang berantakan, mereka terbelalak. "Zoro! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Zoro menatap Luffy. Eye extreme close up. Luffy terlihat bingung dan panik saat first matenya menyerahkan Nami pada gendongannya.

"Zoro, lukamu…" Chopper merasa ngeri melihat luka menganga di bahu Zoro.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Chopper, Zoro menyerahkan botol kecil berwarna merah muda kepadanya. "Take care of Nami."

Zoro meninggalkan tempat itu dan teman-temannya sambil membawa pedang Kuina yang sudah terbelah dua.

Nami diberikan obat yang diberikan Zoro barusan dan akhirnya siuman. Ia melihat Luffy dan berkata.. "Luffy…?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami."

"Syukurlah Nami selamat. Terlambat sedikit ia sudah pasti lumpuh." Kata Chopper dengan lega.

Nami masih ingat terakhir kali, Mihawk menculiknya. "…Mihawk?"

Luffy melihat ke depan. Mihawk sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sanji yang memeriksa keadaan swordsman mata elang itu menggeleng pesimis. Ia menarik garis pada lehernya, seperti sedang memenggal lehernya sendiri. Luffy menjawab. "Mati."

Mendengar itu, si nona navigator pun tersenyum dan tidur.

Thousand sunny …

Zoro terbangun. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman karena terbalut perban baru yang bersih. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan seekor rusa hybrid sedang mengganti perbannya. "Jangan bergerak dulu. Perbanmu sedang kuganti."

Zoro menurut dan diam. Ia sedang di klinik di dalam Thousand Sunny. Berdua saja dengan Chopper. Keadaan yang berguncang lembut memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang berlayar sekarang.

"Kau pingsan selama 2 hari karena kehabisan banyak darah. Tulang bahumu patah dan masih retak. Aku turut sedih karena mulai sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan mata kirimu lagi. Barangkali keseimbangan tubuhmu akan menjadi sedikit terganggu. Tapi kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan segera. Kemarin seharian aku menjahit lukamu. Kau betul-betul dihajar Mihawk rupanya."

Zoro meliriknya. "Apakah semua orang baik-baik saja?"

"Nami maksudmu? Dia selamat. Kau yang merebut obat itu dari Dr Indigo? Kau telah menyelamatkan dia!"

Pendekar tiga pedang yang sudah rusak itu tersenyum cuek sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya khawatir Luffy menjadi sedih bila terjadi sesuatu pada Nami."

"Berarti kau sangat memikirkan perasaan Luffy sampai-sampai kau nyaris mati begini…." Chopper lalu terharu. "Hebat….!"

Zoro merasa aneh dipuji demikian dan membuang mukanya dari Chopper. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama aku pingsan."

"Ah tidak usah sungkan…aku hanya mengobati dan menjahit lukamu saja kok. Kalau mau berterima kasih, katakan pada Nami. Dia yang paling setia menungguimu selama kau tidak sadar."

Zoro sedikit terkejut, tidak menduganya.

Chopper melanjutkan sambil membereskan perlengkapannya. "Dipikir-pikir, setiap kali kau pingsan, Nami yang selalu menungguimu. Bahkan saat di Thriller Bark, dia tidak ikut pesta bersama orang lain dan memilih menjagamu. Ia bahkan menjagamu dari Luffy yang suka iseng ingin membangunkanmu."

Zoro tertegun. Lalu berkata dengan datar. "Oh."

Tapi kemudian ia kembali teringat keintiman Nami dan Luffy. Lalu Zoro tersenyum. "Dia pasti takut aku tidak bisa membayar hutangnya."

"Benar! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu! Hebat sekali!" seru Chopper. "Dia selalu berkata padaku…"

Flash back Nami dengan wajah khawatir.

_"Kenapa dia selalu nekad seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau dia mati! Kenapa dia tidak perduli pada hutang-hutangnya!"_

_"Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa sih yang diinginkan lelaki? Apa menurut mereka, mati karena berkelahi itu keren? Bagaimana kalau sibodoh buta arah ini mati sebelum melunasi hutang-hutangnya?"_

_"Dasar lelaki bodoh! Sudah tidak punya uang, miskin, buta arah, tapi selalu memaksakan diri begini. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya padaku?"_

Zoro menjadi speechless mendengar cerita Chopper.

"Tapi kenapa Nami tidak muncul juga ya? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah ada di sini dan aku tidak perlu mengganti perbanmu lagi."

Di luar ruangan, Nami sedang mengintip ke dalam klinik. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh rasa syukur dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Tak lama akhirnya Zoro sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan. Namun menurut Chopper ia tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak. Saat para kru mugiwara menyadari bahwa Zoro sudah bisa berjalan lagi, mereka sangat senang.

"Hei, Zoro! Tangkap!" Luffy melemparnya sebuah botol minuman. Zoro menangkapnya.

Franky mengangkat cola nya. "Toast untuk Zoro..!"

Semua orang toast untuknya.

Zoro melihat teman-temannya satu persatu. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper dan Franky terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa. Sanji menatapnya serius. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sanji memberikan jempolnya pada Zoro dengan mantap. Robin hanya tersenyum manis padanya, seperti biasa.

Dan Nami…

"Luffy! Jangan cekoki dia!" ia sibuk mencegah Luffy mencekoki minuman anggur pada Chopper.

Tapi Luffy terlihat cuek dan masih memaksa Chopper minum sekalipun kepalanya sudah dijitak Nami. Akhirnya Nami capek sendiri setelah Chopper menjadi mabuk dan menyanyi seperti yang lainnya. Brook lalu mengeluarkan biolanya dan bermain musik. "Lagu terbaruku… judulnya… Show Me The Panties!"

Lagu baru itu disambut meriah oleh para lelaki di sana. Saat semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, Nami menatap Zoro sekilas dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Akhirnya Zoro mengembangkan senyum juga, sekalipun sangat tipis, tapi hangat. Segera, Nami duduk bersama Robin, dan Zoro membuka botolnya lalu menikmati isinya.

Ia tidak bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bergembira ria. Mereka seperti itu sepanjang hari. Zoro lebih suka menikmati waktunya sendirian. Sambil menikmati anggur yang diberikan Luffy, ia bersantai di belakang kapal sambil menikmati angin senja yang kencang.

Nami menghampirinya. "Aku terkejut kau sudah sembuh sekarang."

Zoro tidak menoleh padanya. Namun karena merasakan semilir angin sore yang damai menerpa wajahnya, ia tersenyum lagi.

Langit senja itu sangat cerah. Warnanya oranye seperti warna rambut gadis yang kemudian ikut bertengger di sebelah Zoro. Mereka sangat dekat sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Katanya tulang rusukmu patah lima dan tulang bahumu juga patah karena serangan Mihawk yang terakhir…"

"…Sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan." Kata Zoro dengan puas.

Ucapannya terdengar ambigu. Apa yang ia dapatkan? Kepuasan karena Nami tidak jadi lumpuh? Atau kepuasan karena telah mengalahkan si jago pedang nomer satu dan menggantikannya? Nami tidak bisa memastikan maksud Zoro, dan ia juga tidak berani menanyakannya. Zoro hampir tidak pernah mau mengadakan eye-contact terhadapnya, sehingga selama ini insting wanitanya yang pesimis mengatakan bahwa Zoro membencinya karena suatu hal. Dan ini juga alasan baginya untuk ragu berterima kasih padanya.

Apalagi setelah akhirnya Zoro berkata lagi. "Tidakkah mereka mencarimu? Kembalilah kesana."

Sesungguhnya ia masih ingin berada di sisi Zoro sekarang. Tapi tampaknya ucapan dan semua perilaku cuek dari Zoro itu membuat Nami jadi merasa bahwa dirinya tidak diharapkan oleh swordsman tiga pedang itu sama sekali. "Baiklah. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap…."

Belum selesai Nami berbicara, Zoro sudah memotong ucapannya. "Aku takkan terlambat makan malam."

"Ya. Sampai nanti." Ucap Nami sedikit kecewa. Ia kembali ke dalam. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menatap sedih kepada Zoro sebentar.

Sepeninggal Nami, entah mengapa Zoro kembali teringat pada salah satu pertengkarannya dengan Sanji yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Dasar pengecut. Bicara saja tidak bisa, masih belagu." Gerutu Sanji dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Zoro benci tatapan itu dan menjawab tantangannya. "Bicaramu tidak ada arahnya. Aku takkan termakan ucapan kosong seperti kau yang selalu ditindas perempuan."

Sanji membentaknya. "Ditindas katamu? Aku ini pengagum kecantikan, tau!"

"Sangat mengganggu. Selalu menyebut Robin-cwann…atau siapapun nama perempuan yang kau tahu, lalu merubah matamu menjadi hati… heh… kelakuanmu sudah seperti budak wanita saja. Memalukan kaum pria." Zoro menyeringai.

Sanji ingin segera marah. Tapi ia tahu bahwa amarah tidak akan mempengaruhi Zoro. Maka dari itu ia membidik. "Kau lupa satu lagi. Nami-swann."

Pupil mata Zoro sedikit terbelalak. Seringainya menghilang. Ia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan mengibaskan tangannya seakan hal itu tidak penting. "Yang itu sih sudah sering. Tidak masuk hitungan."

_Kena kau!_ Sanji merasa senang. Ia melanjutkan. "Kalau sudah sering, kenapa kau hanya menyebut Robin-cwan saja?"

Zoro beranjak pergi dari sana. "Aku tak ada waktu berdebat denganmu."

"Hei, Zoro!" Sanji tak mau membiarkan Zoro kabur sekarang. "Kau ingin tahu aroma mulut Nami saat menempel di lidahmu?"

Jantung Zoro berdentam keras selama satu detik. Ia ingin menghajar Sanji, tapi pikirannya menahannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat goyah. Bersikap sensitif adalah sesuatu yang memalukan untuk seorang pendekar pedang seperti Zoro. Namun barangkali karena sering bertengkar, Sanji lebih memahami Zoro dibandingkan orang lain di kapal yang memuat Mugiwara. "Rasa jeruk. Rasanya masam, seperti rasa jeruk yang belum matang. Iya, jeruk belum matang yang berwarna hijau itu."

"Kau…" dengan geram Zoro menoleh pada Sanji.

"Semua juga tahu kecuali kapten kita. Tapi kenapa panggilannya tidak bersambut yah? Pasti karena dia pengecut, terlalu pengecut untuk menjawab!" Sanji ingin melihat Zoro marah.

Zoro memang terbakar sebentar. Namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. "Kau mabuk. Bicaramu berbelit-belit. Aku tidak mengerti."

Zoro lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanji.

_Apa pedulimu? _

_Kalau memang benar, lalu kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau perduli?  
_

"Nami dimana sih?" Luffy dengan lincah bergelantungan di tiang-tiang Thousand Sunny mencari Nami. Lalu ia memanggilnya. "Namiiiii…! Dimana kau?"

Nami muncul dengan kesal. "Di sini! Ribut sekali kau. Ada apa?"

Luffy menyodorkan topi jeraminya dengan bibir manyun. "Dirusak Usopp… perbaiki dong…"

"Dasar merepotkan saja." Kemudian Nami memperbaikinya.

Sementara itu di ruang gym, Zoro berlatih semakin keras. "Aku harus kuat! Aku masih lemah!"


End file.
